This invention generally relates to the art of disinfecting and more particularly to cleaning inanimate objects with an aqueous hypochlorite solution which retains its fungicidal activity for a significant period of time.
Numerous compositions containing hypochlorite are known for treating a surface so as to prevent or remove unwanted biological material. Hypochlorite solutions have been used for many years as germicides, sporicides, virucides and chemical warfare decontamination. However, their prior use has been generally limited due to the inherent corrositivity of hypochlorites and the relatively short effective life span when the same is used to clean and disinfect inanimate objects.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for applying an alkali-metal hypochlorite aqueous solution combined with acetate and citrate salts to remove and destroy fungus and bacteria and a composition for same.
Sodium, potassium, lithium, and calcium hypochlorites are well known for their disinfecting and bleaching properties.
The aqueous hypochlorite solution of the instant invention is useful for removing and destroying mold, mildew, slime and algae on various surfaces, including but not limited to natural and painted/stained wood, aluminum and vinyl siding, brick, grout, stone, cement, stucco, ceramic tile, and the like and for structural items such as boats, machinery and roofs. The term mildew is used to refer generally to undesirable micro organisms which grow on surfaces including mold and algae and combinations of same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art in this area is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,395 issued Jun. 27, 1978 which discloses a mold and mildew removal composition utilizing bleach, water and acetic acid and by U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,580 issued Feb. 20, 1973, which is directed toward a disinfecting decontaminating solution comprising citrate and hypochlorite. The novel feature of this solution is its “ability”to self-destruct after a short period of germicidal activity with the stated advantage that such a system allows use of a powerful disinfectant such as sodium hypochlorite to be used on sensitive materials without undue exposure of the treated surface to the disinfectant.
The use of citrates and malates as disclosed in the aforementioned '580 patent, destroys residual hypochlorite on treated materials and it does not permit control or prolonging of the contact time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,280 issued Jan. 25, 1994 discloses the use of an aqueous solution for removing mildew, mold and algae from various types of surfaces. The solution contains sodium hypochlorite ranging from 2.75% to 4.0% by weight, sodium bicarbonate, and about 0.5-5% d-limonene in various ratios. The d-limonene acts as both a degreasing agent and an odor masking agent which covers the sodium hypochlorite odor. The composition was found to be effective against microorganisms such as mildew, molds and algae. An alternative embodiment, #6004 Citrus can be substituted for the d-limonene at a percentage of 0.5% by weight.
It can thus be seen that there is a need for a long lasting composition which will remove existing mold and algae and prevent regrowth of the same on the surface which has been cleaned.